


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The reader meets Chris's family for the first time during the holidays.





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

You didn’t know if you could handle this. It felt like far too much. First, you were finally about to meet your boyfriend’s family. Chris talked about them all the time and you had to admit you were a little intimidated by the idea of meeting the entire Evans clan. The second issue was your age; really that was more of a personal issue. Chris didn’t seem to have a problem with there being roughly twelve years between the two of you, but it did concern you from time to time and you had to wonder what his family would think about it.

And finally, to top it all off, it was Christmas. One of the most important family holidays and you weren’t going to be going home. Your entire family was overseas and you weren’t able to go to them for the holiday season. You figured you’d feel better about this meeting if you knew you’d be on a plane home to the comfort of your own family, but sadly you wouldn’t. Not this year.

When Chris found out that you were staying in the states for the holidays he decided that it would be the perfect time to meet his family. That way you wouldn’t be alone and he’d get his mom off of his back about meeting this new woman she’d heard so much about but hadn’t met. His idea of killing two birds with one stone.

“Mama, I really don’t know about this.” You were on the phone with your mom and had just finished telling her about your holiday plans.

“Darling, it will be alright, I promise. Just be yourself and they’ll love you.”

“I guess.”

“It will be fine.” She paused. “I am a bit sad that I won’t see you this year.”

“I know, mama. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, love. I understand. But you make it home as soon as you can.”

“I will. I promise.” You smiled.

“Good. Now, don’t worry and remember your manners.”

You rolled your eyes. “I know. I know.”

You heard Chris cal from the living room. “Okay, Y/N, are you ready?”

“Just a minute, Chris.” Turning back to your mom on the phone you said “I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, call me and tell me how it went and tell Chris I said hello.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Getting up you checked your reflection in the mirror, hoping what you decided to wear was good enough. “First impressions” is something that your mother had drilled into your head since childhood. “You have to make a good first impression.” She had always told you. And since then you’ve always strived to do so and to make her proud. You grabbed your coat and scarf and headed out, a nervous smile on you face.

Chris gave you a once over when you walked out of the bedroom. He had acted nonchalant about this meeting, but deep down he was just as nervous as you were. It wasn’t that his family was overcritical or even rude, quite the contrary. He was just anxious that you would be meeting all of them at one time. Even he had to admit it was overwhelming. But he was determined that this would be a success.

During the drive over you were silent while Chris babbled on about his family. You failed to recognize his chatter as his way of working through his nerves, you were so caught up in your thoughts.

“Y/N? Did you hear me?”

“Huh? Oh, no. What did you say?”

“What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing… it’s nothing.” 

He pulled the car over so that you two could actually talk. Turning off the engine he looked at you with concern.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I… I don’t know about this.”

“About what?”

“Meeting your family, it’s all so much.”

He nodded, he had to agree with you. “I know it’s really overwhelming. Ideally I would rather have you meet them a few at a time but I figured since you wouldn’t be going home, then why not come with me.”

“Yeah I get that. I totally understand. I’m just nervous.”

“And I totally understand that, just know that my family is really sweet and welcoming. Especially my mom, she’s really excited to meet you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve told her all about you.”

You nodded looking down at your hands in you lap.

“What?”

You shook your head, not wanting to say. You had brought up this concern so many times and you really didn’t want to bother him again with it.

“Go on, tell me, babe.”

You took a deep breath and spit it out “My age. Won’t that be a big… issue with them? I mean when you told your mother about me, did that come up at all?”

“It did…”

“And?”

“She seemed like it wasn’t a big deal with her.”

“Seemed?”

“Yeah, well, I can’t really read her mind can I?” He looked over at you and saw the worry on your face and said quickly “but I’m more than sure she’s going to focus more on who you are than how old you are.”

“Great. That’s just great.” You said a bit sarcastically.

“Listen, Y/N, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be there with you the entire time. My sisters Carly and Shanna will love you and so will Scott. Everyone will.”

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m serious. It’s gonna be fine.”

You finally looked up at him. “I need you to honestly tell me you aren’t a little worried. I mean this is a big deal, meeting your family and on Christmas. I kinda feel like I’m intruding.”

He sighed and gripped the steering wheel, looking out of the windshield. He was worried. He knew his family would be welcoming, he had no worries about that, but Y/N had been the first woman he’d brought home in years. He did wonder how was his family going to react.

“Look,” he said still looking out of the window. “I am a bit worried, you are the first girlfriend I’ve brought home in a while. And I know it will be overwhelming, but I swear to you we’ll be okay.”

He turned and looked at you and took one of your hands that you had been twisting nervously in your lap. He kissed the hand he held making you smile.

“Okay, okay let’s do this.” You said, still nervous but knowing that the only way to handle this was just to get it over with. It was like your mother had said to you when you were younger, “It’s just like ripping a band-aid off. You know it may hurt, it may be difficult, but you have to do it. So just do it.”

Chris nodded and started the car again, pulling out into the street. Soon you arrived at his family home and you noticed the big grin on his face. He was like… well, like a kid on Christmas. You both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. 

“Ready?” He asked. You could feel the excitement coming off of him. His nervousness had all but disappeared and was replaced by the excitement of the holiday and the joy of seeing his family.

You nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Before he could knock the door opened and there stood his mom.

“Chris! Finally! I was getting worried.” she said as she pulled him into a hug. Letting him go she turned to you and said “You must be Y/N! It’s so good to finally meet you I’ve heard so much about you.”

And to your surprise she pulled you in and hugged you tight.

“Well, come on in, it’s cold out here and the food will be ready soon.”

As she ushered you both into the house she said to you “I’m so glad you could come, when Chris told me you wouldn’t be going home for the holidays I felt so bad for you, but I am happy you’re here. Don’t worry, you’re with family.”

You smiled gratefully and thanked her for inviting you.

She called out to the rest that you and Chris were finally here. His dad, brother, sisters and assorted nieces and nephews came out and greeted you both with hugs and kisses. His sisters immediately pulled you aside and began chatting to you like old friends. Soon his mom came out and announced dinner was ready and you all sat down to eat. They all talked to you like you were family. Chris had been right they were welcoming. 

As you were chatting with his mom and dad over dinner, his sister, Shanna, leaned over to Chris and said “I like her. Why didn’t you bring her around sooner?”

He just shrugged and looked at you smiling, watching you interact with his family. You had finally relaxed and you looked happy. You looked at him and smiled back.

It was going to be fine.

 


End file.
